Tiberium Essence
Tiberium Essence is a mod for Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. It is dedicated to returning some classic elements and features from previous C&C games, in particular Tiberian Sun, that were otherwise absent from the third game in the series. Overview Many units in the game have been given new models, designed to better match their equivalents from Tiberian Sun, with most of these also adopting their Tiberian Sun names (for example, the Nod Flame tank is now once more the Devil's Tongue in both appearance and designation). Other units are replaced altogether (GDI's Pitbull and Predator tank are replaced by the Wolverine and Titan walkers, respectively), and many units from Tiberian Sun that did not return in C&C3 have also been added back into the game (most notably the Mammoth Mk. II, which can now be deployed to the battlefield through the use of a new structure, similar to the "epic" units in Kane's Wrath). Several Nod units regain their ability to burrow into the ground and move undetected beneath the surface, and the mod also adds completely original units to all three factions (including controllable units based on the Kodiak and Montauk). Many base structures have been similarly altered or replaced, and the ability to construct defensive walls has been reintroduced. The Forgotten have also been expanded; while they are not a full fourth faction, capturing a Mutant Hovel grants players access to a greatly enlarged Forgotten arsenal, including modified Mammoth Mk. I tanks. The mod also adds new support powers and unit upgrades, new civilian tech buildings (most notably the Tacitus Archive, which grants access to new, highly advanced units), new music tracks, and many visual, sound and balance changes designed to improve the overall feel of the game. Units Global Defense Initiative Infantry *'Rifleman': New model and icon. *'Missile Squad': New model. *'Engineer' *'Disc Thrower Squad': Replaces Grenadier squad. Disc Thrower units from Tiberian Sun. *'Jump Jet Trooper': The Jump jet infantry from Tiberian Sun. *'Sniper Team': New model and icon. The Spotter is replaced by a second Sniper. *'Field Medic Squad': The Medic from Tiberian Sun in a squad. Can deploy into a field hospital. *'Zone Trooper': New weapon model. *'Zone Commando': Replaces Commando. New model, Orbital Bombardment ability replaces C4 explosives. *'Zone Defender Squad': Can only be built with a Tacitus Archive. Elite Zone Troopers armed with additional anti-air rocket packs. Vehicles *'Wolverine': Replaces Pitbull. The Wolverine from Tiberian Sun. *'Titan': Replaces Predator. The Titan from Tiberian Sun. *'Goliath APC': Replaces Guardian APC. Has heavier armor and a more powerful machine gun. *'Harvester': New model. *'Falcon': New hovering light tank. Uses anti-vehicle and EMP grenades. *'Tempest MLRS': The Hover MLRS from Tiberian Sun. *'Disruptor': The Disruptor from Tiberian Sun. Can clear garrisons and Ion Storms by using a special ability. *'Mammoth Tank': Slightly changed model. *'Juggernaut: '''Slightly changed model. *'Mammoth Mk2': The Mammoth Mk. II from Tiberian Sun. Can be upgraded with Disc Launchers or AA Railguns. Only one may be deployed at any time. *'MCV''' *'Surveyor': Deployment speed greatly increased. *'Predator Tank Mark II': Can only be built with a Tacitus Archive. Upgraded Predator armed with additional anti-infantry machine gun. *'Colossus': Can only be built with a Tacitus Archive. Heavy walker armed with dual cannons and miniguns, plus missiles. Aircraft *'Condor': Replaces the V-35 Ox. This unit can only transport infantry, but occupants can fire at targets whilst on board. Can be called in or built from Airfield. *'Orca Fighter': Slightly changed model. Can switch between missiles and anti-infantry minigun. *'Orca Rig': Replaces original land-based Rig. Air unit that can land and deploy on the ground with the same abilities as the Rig. *'Firehawk': Can only attack air units. *'Orca Bomber': The Orca Bomber from Tiberian Sun. Uses Carpet Bombs or Sockwave Bombs. Can switch to a single smart bomb. *'Orca Carryall': The Orca Carryall from Tiberian Sun. This unit can only transport vehicles, but cannot lift large units like the Mammoth Mk2. Can be called in or built from the Airfield. *'Kodiak MKII': The Kodiak from Tiberian Sun. Superheavy capital ship loaded with air-to-air missiles and a miniaturized Ion Cannon. Abilities include Stratofighter Boosters, anti-tiberium Terraform Bomb and a passive aura that increases friendly experience gain and defensive stats by 10%. Only one may be deployed at any time. Brotherhood of Nod Infantry *'Militant Rifle Squad': Kane's Wrath model and icon. Adjusted squad member numbers. *'Militant Rocket Squad': New model, adjusted squad member numbers. *'Saboteur': Can stealth itself. *'Tarantula Drone': Replaces Fanatics. Modified Limpet drones from Tiberian Sun. Suicide unit that can deploy into stealthed landmine. *'Black Hand Squad': New model and icon. Now has Tiberium-proof armor. *'Shadow Team' *'Black Hand Commando': New model. *'Cyborg Squad': The Cyborg from Tiberian Sun. *'Cyborg Reaper': The Cyborg Reaper from Tiberian Sun. Has an Artificial Web ability that slows infantry. *'Cyborg Commando': The Cyborg Commando from Tiberian Sun. Added a flamethrower. Only one may be deployed at any time. *'Toxin Trooper': Can only be trained with a Tacitus Archive. This infantry squad shoots Tiberium-based sniper rounds that have a chance to spawn Visceroids from enemy infantry. Vehicles *'Attack Bike': New model. *'Raider Buggy': New model. *'Scorpion Tank ': New model. A mixture of the Tick tank from Tiberian Sun and the original Scorpion tank. Can bury itself for increased protection and range. *'Scarab APC': Based on the Subterranean APC from Tiberian Sun. *'Harvester': New model. *'Phantom MSG': A completely new mobile repair unit. Can deploy into stealth generator. *'Basilisk': Replaces Beam Cannon. *'Stealth Tank:' New model. *'Cobra Artillery': The Artillery from Tiberian Sun. *'Avatar': Slightly changed model. Commandeer technology replaced by three upgrades. *'Montauk:' The Montauk from Tiberian Sun. Armed with 6 lasers and an AA laser. Can travel underground, broadcasts propaganda for combat effectiveness, and deploys into a Fist of Nod war factory. Only one may be deployed at any time. *'MCV' *'Emissary': Deployment speed greatly increased. *'Decimator Cyborg': Can only be built with a Tacitus Archive. Heavy Cyborg. Armed with dual plasma cannons and an AA laser. Aircraft *'Harpy': Replaces Venom. The Harpy from Tiberian Sun. *'Vertigo' *'Banshee': The Banshee from Tiberian Sun. *'Nightwind': Stealthed transport that replaces the original Nod Carryall. Can transport vehicles only, or can be upgraded to transport infantry only. Can be called in or built from Air Tower. *'Venom': Can only be built with a Tacitus Archive. Upgraded Venom aircraft with a new model. Scrin Infantry *'Buzzers' *'Disintegrators' *'Assimilator': Can teleport itself a short distance. *'Shock Trooper' *'Stalwart': New anti-infantry, anti-structure unit. * Mastermind: New ability. Vehicles *'Razorback': Replaces Gun Walker. *'Seeker' *'Manta': New light tank unit. *'Harvester' *'Corruptor' *'Devourer Tank' *'Annihilator': New model. Now has 4 legs and no longer referred to as a "Tripod". *'Defiler': New artillery unit. *'Conquerer': Can only be built with a Tacitus Archive. Heavy walker. *'Explorer' Aircraft *'Stormrider' *'Drone Ship' *'Ravager Gunship': New infantry transport unit. *'Devastator Warship': New model. *'Planetary Assault Carrier': New model. *'Levathain Mothership': New capital ship unit. Mutants Only available by capturing a Mutant Hovel. *'Mutant Marauders' *'Looted Pitbull': Mutant-operated Pitbull. *'Hijacker': The Mutant Hijacker from Tiberian Sun. *'Hunter': Mutant Commando unit. Inspired by Umagon from Tiberian Sun. *'Ghost Stalker': Mutant Commando unit. The Ghost Stalker from Tiberian Sun. *'Humvee': The Humvee from Tiberian Dawn armed with an MG and a Rocket Pod. *'Mobile Sensor Array': The Mobile Sensor Array from Tiberian Sun. *'Mastodon': A modified Mammoth Mk. I. No longer has rocket packs but can garrison a single infantry squad. Structures For simplicity, only structures that have been altered/added are listed here. Global Defense Initiative *'GDI Outpost': Now armed with anti-vehicle/anti-air rocket launchers. *'Orbital Deployment Center': Replaces Space command uplink. Offers support powers and allows deployment of Mammoth Mk. II. *'Vulcan Tower': Replaces Watchtower. The Vulcan cannon from Tiberian Sun. *'RPG Tower': Replaces Guardian cannon. The RPG launcher from Tiberian Sun. *'AA Battery': New model. *'Wall Hub': Used to construct defensive walls. *'Sonic Emitter': New model. *'Firestorm Generator': Projects a shield in a set radius around the generator, granting GDI units increased armor whilst damaging enemy units. *'Ion Cannon Control Center': New model. Brotherhood of Nod *'Air Tower': New model. *'Secret Shrine': New model. Now produces cyborg infantry units. *'Tech Lab': New model. *'Shredder Turret': New model. Now has only two turrets per hub. *'Sting Turret': Replaces Laser turret. Now has only two turrets per hub. *'SAM Turret': New model. Now constructed as a single turret with no hub. *'Laser Fence Hub': Used to construct defensive laser fences. *'Tunnel Network Center': Allows the construction of a tunnel network. Uses the original C&C3 Nod Tech lab model. *'Tunnel Network Entrance': Allows up to three units to move between entrances undetected. *'Stealth Generator': Replaces Disruption tower. Scrin *'Wall Hub': Used to construct defensive walls. Mutants *'Mutant Hovel': New model. Tech structures *'Tacitus Archive': Replaces Expansion Point. Allows the construction of new, highly advanced units. External Links *Tiberium Essence at ModDB - Includes information and download links *Alternate download link *Tiberium Essence Wikia... Your stop for all the Tiberium Essence Info you could want. Category:Tiberium Wars Mods